Dragon Hunters
The Dragon Hunters are the main antagonists in Dragons: Race to the Edge. Their leaders are Viggo and Ryker Grimborn. They made their debut in the third expansion pack in School of Dragons, Battle for the Edge, and their series debut in Night of the Hunters, Part 1. History Currently not much is known about them except that The Reaper and the Dragon Eye, are part of their history. DreamWorks Dragons ''Dragons: Race to the Edge'' Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snoutlout, and the twins went to the Ship Graveyard to seize Trader Johann's treasure before Dagur the Deranged did. They were told about The Reaper by Johann, and how he tried to go onto it several times, only to be thwarted by the booby traps. Hiccup wondered why someone would go through so much trouble to keep people away from the ship, and deduced that there was something on it that the owners didn't want people to find. The Reaper had dragon proof cages that could withstand dragon fire. The Dragon Riders first encountered the Dragon Hunters after Ryker took Stormfly away from Astrid. On their way to their port, Ryker then captured the other dragon riders except Hiccup and Snotlout. Ryker then revealed that he was working with the Berserker Tribe's chief, Dagur the Deranged, his sister Heather. The riders then found out about the Hunters' dealings, such as making Gronckle Iron, making spear tips with Deadly Nadder spikes, and skinning Zipplebacks for their hides. Luckily, the riders and their dragon were able to escape Ryker's ship with Hiccup's and Snotlout's help. Ryker and the Dragon Hunters later went to Glacier Island to get a tooth from the Snow Wraith to make their own Dragon Eye key. During this time, Heather and Windshear were actually infiltrating the Dragon Hunters in order to bring them down from the inside. Only Astrid knew of this mission. Ryker and his men failed in capturing the Snow Wraiths. The Hunters then attacked an island and tortured the wild dragons living there in order to get them to attack Trader Johann's ship and distract Hiccup. They attacked Dragon's Edge in order to get the Dragon Eye. However, Ryker and Dagur failed when Hiccup returned with the wild dragons. The Dragon Hunters then briefly captured the Frozen Skrill, but lost it when Hiccup and his riders freed it. Ryker then brought Dagur, Heather, and his Berserkers to meet with Viggo Grimborn. Viggo and Heather set out to capture a Flightmare. Heather met up with Hiccup and Astrid about the plan and decided to use the opportunity to take the head of the Dragon Hunters down. However, Viggo was aware that Heather was a spy and used the riders plan against them, capturing Heather, Windshear, and the Flightmare. Viggo decided to test Hiccup's abilities by leaving the game Maces and Talons on his ship, with pieces representing him, Hiccup, and Heather. Knowing the prize was Heather's life, Hiccup took the challenge. However, Viggo was able to outsmart Hiccup and take the Dragon Eye. Using the Flightmare's mist, Viggo was able to activate the emergency release, giving him access to the Dragon Eye's information, even without a Snow Wraith tooth. The Dragon Hunter then broke off their alliance with Dagur. They then set up a trap for Hiccup. However, it failed when Dagur helped Hiccup and Toothless escape. Dagur also took one of their ships. The Dragon Hunters then spread the Scourge of Odin onto one of their ships in order to create a outbreak to demand the only known cure. They were then able to find the last Buffalord on Odin's Respite in order to get the cure from the dragon. However, they were unable to keep the Buffalord caged on their ship. Ryker and one of his fellow hunters then hosted a series of Dragon Fights that had the Triple Stryke win numerous victories against various dragon. However, it's victories became to routine. However, the hunter in charge of the fights was able to Hiccup and Toothless. Toothless was able to hold his own against a Razorwhip and the Triple Sryke. The fights ended when the other riders freed the dragons from the Hunters. The Dragon Hunters then tried to move a shipment of Dragons and eggs, but were stopped by the riders. Using a pair of Quakens, the Dragon Hunters then took large shipments of marble work from island back to their island to build a dragon-proof fortress. However, their efforts were stopped by Hiccup's riders and the fortress was collapsed by the Quakens. The Hunters then set up a trap for the riders, but it failed when Dagur and Shattermaster attacked (probably killed). The Dragon Hunters then had auction which brought in a large number of buyers from across the Barbaric Archipelago including a special guest (a member of Drago Bludvist's Army). However, the auction ended when the Riders freed the dragons. However, Viggo was able to escape with Berk's gold. Viggo then decided to make a truce with hiccup on Botany Blight. However, the Hunters used Hiccup's riders to distract Queen Mala and her Defenders of the Wing to take the Eruptodon from the Caldera Cay's volcano. A pair of hunters were left behind and attempted to kill Mala. After questioning the two hunters, Mala, Hiccup, and three of his riders tracked the Hunters. At first, they were only able to find a ship that did not have the Eruptodon. Hiccup then realized that Viggo's plan was for the Great Protector to awaken Dragon's Edge volcona in order to deprive the Riders of their base. The hunter were also to turn the Edge's outpost's weapons upon the Riders. However, the riders were able to take back their outpost and the Edge's gronckles were able to return the Great Protector back to Caldera Cay. School of Dragons The Dragon Hunters first appear on Hobblegrunt Island, stealing a mysterious blue object, later found out to be an egg of a Luminous Krayfin. They are driven off by the Dragon Riders. Harald Forkbeard, who tricked the Dragon Riders, aided the hunters in returning their weapons, as well as capturing a Catastrophic Quaken and Armorwing. Though Harald somewhat redeems himself by giving the player a Dragon Hunter disguise and taking them to the Hunters' hideout to free the dragons. The Dragon Hunters later attack Dragon's Edge, but thanks to the preparations that the Dragon Riders, including Heather, have made, they are able to defeat the Hunters and drive them away. Abilities and Skills As demanded by their chief and his brother, the Dragon Hunters were know for their skills in hunting dragons. * Dragon training and enslaving: The hunters were able to make dragons, such as Scardian's pack of Forest Island, very hostile towards humans after torturing them. The hunters were also able to ensure obedience from a pair of quakens by using a hammer. * Inventing: The Hunters were able to create dragon-proof cages. They were able to make spears and ballistas out of nadder spikes. They were also able to force gronckles to make Gronckle Iron for them. The hunter also made tents out dragon skins. Trivia * The Dragon Hunters' clothing bears a strong resemblance to the Berserker Tribe. The only exceptions are the clothing being red and the helmets only have spikes going down the middle. They also wear armor and clothes made of dragon skin. * Their arrows are dipped in Dragon Root, which enable them to capture most dragons easily. * It might be possible that the Dragon Hunters are allied to Drago Bludvist. ** In a Megafan video on DreamworksTV, they theorize that the red fist symbol the Hunters have is an allusion to Drago. *** "Bloody fist;" "Bludvist." *** "Bloody fist" is also what Hiccup refers to Drago as when telling Stoick about the events at Eret's Fort. ** The branding tool they almost used on Hiccup is the same symbol that Eret has branded on his chest. ** During his auction, Viggo was expecting a man who had the same insignia as the sails of Drago's fleet on his beltbuckle and the pin of his cloak. ** Viggo makes a comment about him not wanting to rule the world "like some people." He could have been referring to Drago. Category:Villains Category:Villains without Villain Songs Category:DreamWorks Dragons Characters